Como arena entre los dedos
by MaLu-OUAT
Summary: Nuevo One-shot. Por razones desconocidas Regina encuentra una segunda oportunidad con Daniel.


-¿Regina? Cielo, despierta. Es un hermoso día para salir a practicar tu salto -Dijo Henry mientras abría las cortinas del amplio ventanal de la habitación de su hija.

-Mmmm- Se quejó -Es muy temprano para mont…. ¿montar? – Regina pegó un salto de su cama y comenzó a observar aterrada su alrededor. –Padre ¿Tu aquí? – preguntó Regina confundida. Su padre la miraba extrañado. –Aquí contigo, como cada mañana hija –Contestó Henry mientras tomaba su mano ayudándola a levantar de la cama.

Regina notó como su pelo estaba más largo, lo cual la aterró mucho más. Se acercó apurada al espejo y observó estupefacta su reflejo. Lucía como cuando tenía tan solo 16 años ¡Eso era simplemente imposible!

-Te dejo para que te cambies hija –Dijo Henry ignorando por completo lo que a su joven hija le estaba sucediendo. Regina no le contestó, no tenía habla, no entendía cómo era posible que la noche anterior estuviese en Storybrooke viviendo una vida completamente distinta a la que tenía cuando tenía 16 años y ahora amaneciera siendo aquella chiquilla ingenua, buena… aún no golpeada por las circunstancias.

Aún sin tener plena consciencia de lo que estaba pasando Regina se vistió, trenzó su pelo y salió de su habitación. Henry la esperaba afuera de la casa ya con el caballo ensillado, listo para ser montado.

Como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido, Regina acarició a su caballo y con una inmensa sonrisa decidió olvidar por un minuto su confusión y montarlo libremente.

Tras unos instantes sobre su corcel, Regina pudo divisar a lo lejos una silueta que se le hacía muy familiar… Era Daniel. No lo podía creer, no solo su padre había vuelto, también él. Se sentía confundida pero ¡Qué hermosa confusión!

Bajó de su caballo inmediatamente y corrió tan rápido como sus pies pudieron. Tal fue el impulso de ella por abrazar a Daniel, su Daniel; que acabaron tendidos en el suelo. Él no entendía la efusividad; pero amaba sentirla cerca, amaba cada pequeño detalle de esa joven que hace unos segundos lo había abrazado con fuerza pero con la ternura que solo le era propia a ella.

Regina no pudo contener sus lágrimas. La última vez que lo vio fue en los establos de Storybrooke cuando se vio obligada a dejarlo ir una vez más. Sufrió tanto o más que cuando Cora le arrancó el corazón en frente suyo sin el más mínimo hálito de piedad.

–Cora – Susurró Regina para sí misma. El terror ensombreció su mirada. Se apartó de Daniel y horrorizada corrió en dirección contraria dejándolo lo suficientemente confundido pero también lo suficientemente feliz como para creer que su única preocupación debía ser amarla así, libre, espontánea… única.

Regina casi sin aire, exhalando profunda pero rápidamente se detuvo y se recostó sobre la puerta de su habitación.

-Volviste temprano querida. –Dijo Cora después de aparecerse en una estela de humo violeta en la habitación de su hija.

Regina apenas y pudo recuperar el aliento. A pesar de que después de ver a su padre, a Daniel, todo tal y como estaba cuando era joven y era deducible que a su madre también la encontraría, claramente no estaba preparada para ello.

-¿Qué se te ofrece madre? –Contestó Regina con la altivez que no la caracterizaría a esa edad que aparentaba tener ahora pero si unos años después.

-Nada, solo recordarte que no debes faltar a la hora del té… y no vuelvas a contestarme así –Dijo Cora mientras ponía su dedo índice bajo la barbilla de su hija generándole cierta molestia.

Aunque Regina lucía como cuando tenía 16 años y todos la veían así, el terror que las órdenes de su madre le producían por más que pasara el tiempo seguía siendo el mismo. Eso no había cambiado.

Cora desapareció de la habitación usando, esta vez, la puerta y cerrándola con dureza. Regina había quedado aterrorizada como de costumbre; pero dicho terror duró lo suficiente como para que ella esbozara una sonrisa y decidiera cambiar el destino que su madre había escrito para ella años atrás, así que fue al bosque y buscó amapolas blancas.

Si su madre quería que no faltara a la hora del té, ella no faltaría pero no sin antes hacerlo especial, pensó.

-La puntualidad es una preciada virtud. –Dijo Cora mientras observaba detenidamente a su hija poner en el jardín todo lo necesario para una digna hora del té con su madre.

-Ya ves madre, no todo lo que hago es decepcionante. –Dijo Regina con cierta ironía mientras le daba la espalda a Cora y vertía un poco de polvo de amapolas en su taza. Cantidad suficiente para que el efecto somnífero fuera lento, progresivo y efectivo.

Así, madre e hija tomaron el té entre sonrisas fingidas, regaños y reproches.

Regina esperó a que oscureciera, se aseguró de que su madre estuviera profundamente dormida. Dejó una nota en el despacho de su padre y salió sigilosamente de su casa. Se aproximó al establo. Sabía que Daniel a esa hora estaría allá pues él disfrutaba de la compañía de los equinos y permanecía en ese lugar casi todo el tiempo.

-¡Daniel! –Gritó Regina.

-¿Regina estás bien? ¿Qué pasa? –Preguntó Daniel sorprendido al verla.

-Tenemos que irnos lejos –Dijo Regina apurada mientras lo halaba de una mano y miraba hacía la salida del establo.

-Espera, no entiendo. ¿Por qué debemos irnos lejos?

–Porque esta es mi segunda oportunidad contigo y no voy a dejarla ir. Te amo y no voy a permitir que ella nos separe otra vez. – Dijo Regina decidida.

Daniel sin entender mucho las razones de Regina, accedió a huir juntos. Ensilló un caballo, ambos subieron a él y avanzaron por el bosque lo más rápido que pudieron durante horas hasta que cruzaron a otro reino, uno donde sabían que sus reyes no tolerarían la visita de Cora pues habían tenido ciertos roses con ella, así que se sintieron a salvo de su alcance, de su magia.

-No lo puedo creer ¡Somos libres!, ¿Lo ves? Podremos casarnos sin importar nada ni nadie. – Dijo Regina emocionada mientras sus manos permanecían entrelazadas con las de Daniel, quien sonreía y miraba con amor a Regina.

-Podremos hacer aquí nuestra vida. Formaremos una familia y te haré feliz, ese será mi trabajo. Hacerte feliz cada día de tu vida –Dijo Daniel besando con suavidad los labios de Regina quien con cada palabra suya parecía emocionarse más y más.

Ella reía y observaba feliz a su alrededor, no podía creer que por fin había podido decidir qué hacer con su destino. Su cabeza hacía planes, tenía miles de ideas, quería viajar, conocer, aprender…. Todo de la mano del amor de su vida.

Regina notó después de unos instantes que reía y hablaba sola pues volteó a ver a Daniel y este estaba completamente inmóvil.

-¡¿Daniel?! ¿Qué tienes? –Dijo Regina asustada. Él no contestaba.

Regina lo abrazó y cerró sus ojos lo más fuerte que pudo, deseando que todo volviera a ser como hace unos instantes cuando reían y gritaban su amor como si hiciese falta el eco para sentir que era real y verdadero. Ella sintió en ese momento como todo bajo sus pies se movía y un bullicio atolondrante no la dejaba concentrar sus pensamientos.

De pronto, abrió los ojos y supo que todo se había ido…. O más bien, nunca había sido.

Despertó y lo único que tenía era una profunda tristeza y un reloj despertador que anunciaba, una vez más, que su realidad era otra y que esa segunda oportunidad se había desvanecido como arena entre los dedos.


End file.
